


Breathtaking

by choppyVy



Series: Sexy, I want to do everything with you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unless you consider them totally being into each other plot which I just might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Alec and Magnus have penetrative sex for the first time. I know, could my description be any more sexy. The sex and sexy is all in there though, pinky promise.





	Breathtaking

Alec’s fingers twisted a moment ago into the sheets beneath him are now entwining with Magnus’s as he presses their joined hands stretched out next to Alec’s head into the softness of the mattress, his cock pressing fully into the depth of Alec’s body.  
Back arching and eyes going wide at the utterly new, utterly welcome feeling, Alec pants out the next breaths, eyes open but gaze unfocused until Magnus’s voice breaks through to him, “Alec,” and hearing his name from Magnus’s lips in this moment just makes him moan. Alec has never felt this primal, this carefree. Like he is where he belongs and can just be. No orders, no demands to meet, with Magnus, like this with Magnus it is everything to just be.  
His eyes are still unfocused, pupils blown wide as he hears the completion to that sentence, “… how are you feeling?”  
Magnus’s unglamoured golden eyes seem impossibly bright to Alec when he finally manages to meet them, loving concern in them clear.  
Alec surges up as best he can, neck craning, as Magnus still presses their joined hands into the soft materials beneath them, even more so when he presses his lips, his whole body down on instinct, meeting Alec’s lips, pressing all of the man beneath him deeper into the sheets.  
Magnus does not miss the gasp leaving Alec’s lips, chased by a moan and he experimentally presses his whole body even closer to Alec’s, watches the man under him pant heavily and with one role of Magnus’s hips Alec’s head is thrown back, Magnus’s lips attaching to his neck, licking, and sucking.  
Magnus roles his hips into Alec’s once, twice more, watches on attentively.  
“Oh … oh my … Magnus,” Alec pants. As Magnus stills completely Alec’s head snaps back up, eyes searching out Magnus’s, Alec shivers as Magnus’s hands let go of his, both coming to rest against Alec’s pecs, begin to play with his nipples, Magnus sitting back up somewhat, cock buried deep in Alec still.  
“Alec,” Magnus’s hands wander down Alec’s chest as he picks up a languid rhythm again, hips moving in a circular motion always driving forward and deep.  
“I had … I had no idea … this … this could feel, anything could feel like this,” Alec breathes, hands in the next moment surging up to take Magnus’s head in them, pulling him back down into a kiss that has Magnus’s weight shift back onto him completely, the two of them lying chest against chest as they kiss, Alec’s legs winding around Magnus’s body, pulling him impossibly deeper, Alec pushing up against him, and Magnus cannot help break out into a grin against Alec’s lips as he hears “Fuck! Mags!”  
“That, my darlin’, would be the sweet spot I’ve been looking for.”  
Magnus holds completely still as he feels Alec grind himself up against him over and over, Alec using Magnus’s cock to massage that sweet spot inside himself over and over, until Magnus hears a whine and feels a shudder, “Magnus.”  
“Yes, my darling?”  
“Please.”  
“Yes?” Magnus is not above teasing, just a little though, this time at least, after all this is all new to Alec and he does not want to overdo anything, not this time around. Alec’s next words take him utterly by surprise.  
“Magnus, please, … make me come.”  
“As you wish,” Magnus whispers lovingly, leaning down to press Alec’s head back into the sheets with the next kiss, doing his best to keep their lips connected as they both pant against each others skin as Magnus picks up the pace for the first time since they have been connected this intimately.  
“Fuck!” Alec swears once more as he just holds on, as Magnus penetrates him as deeply as he can, gripping onto Alec’s ass with both hands and helping him angle himself just right as he grinds into Magnus’s thrusts quickening now.  
“Magnus. Magnus! Please. Please! PLEASE! Oh, oh, yes, right, oh … there, yes! Yes! Fuck me!”  
Magnus lets go again of Alec’s ass, presses his whole body into Alec once more, as his strokes go from hard and fast to a much slower rhythm that somehow makes Alec feel filled up much more completely.  
And Alec does not know how Magnus does it, hopes to learn that and much more though when he keeps up this rhythm of deep and slow yet hard and fully fulfilling strokes with his cock in his ass, while reaching with his one hand for Alec’s cheek, thumb caressing the seam of Alec’s lips, with the other between them to fuck Alec’s so far neglected cock with fast strokes into his hand.  
Magnus watches as within a manner of seconds Alec’s cum shoots through the ring of his fist, splashing against both their stomachs, Alec’s lips wide opened, stretched around a moan and then he feels the wet warm heat enveloping his thumb, resting against Alec’s lips a moment ago, sucked deep, Alec’s eyes boring into his, challenging him to not be a slave to his human urges in this moment of pure desire, and Magnus watches as Alec’s mouth opens again around a new moan releasing Magnus’s digit as he feels Magnus shoot his cum into him. Magnus cannot remember the last time he felt an orgasm being ripped from his body with so much ease as Alec has done it just now.  
They collapse against each other, grind into each other’s bodies through the aftershocks until they gradually still against each other.  
Absolute quiet settling around them, still connected so intimately, more intimately now than before this act of dissolving their minds and bodies if only just for these fleeting moments into this one being, moving and breathing together.  
Magnus is the first to attempt the skill of speaking again, “Alec?”  
“Yes?”  
Magnus lifts his head from where his whole body is still enveloped in Alec’s, then, searches out Alec’s eyes.  
“I wish you would never glamour your eyes,” Alec whispers softly as his hand reaches out caressing Magnus’s temple, the golden colour still meeting his gaze.  
It is not what Magnus had expected to hear. “I will try and keep that in mind,” he answers with a shy smile that surprises Alec.  
The next thing Alec says is no less surprising to Magnus, “Is it impossible to forget how to breathe? Because I think I could hardly remember it while you were inside me.”  
“You seem to be doing just fine right now,” Magnus says with a grin, watches Alec blush wildly as he seems to remember, convinces himself with one experimental shift, “Yes, darlin’, we still are …,” Magnus tries to be delicate, “… connected.”  
“Is it bad that it feels so right that I want you to stay inside of me a little longer?” Alec asks shyly.  
“Not at all,” Magnus shifts only lightly, eliciting a small fresh moan from his boyfriend. “I quite like it myself, basking in the afterglow together, connected still.”  
Alec is crimson red as he asks next, “How…, for how long can you stay inside me?”  
Magnus caresses Alec’s cheek as he says with a twinkle in his eye followed by a wink, “Well, that depends on how willing you are to be carried around in my loft naked while your parabatai still lives here.”  
“Magnus!” Alec grabs for a pillow, pulling it over his face to hide himself away from Magnus gaze.  
“I take that to be a no?”  
Alec pulls the pillow away again, “Just don’t ever mention anyone from my family again while you are buried inside of me, okay?”  
“Note taken. But the wallsex is on as soon as Jace has moved out?”  
“Magnus!” Alec grins, swatting the pillow at Magnus now.  
Magnus just grins back at him, “So that’s a yes, right?”


End file.
